Shards: Rot
by Kronos Titan of time
Summary: Part of Mr.WriterWriter's challenge 'What else is in the scroll' Naruto finds the crown of the 2nd Espada sealed by Hashirama Senju himself and in his sorrow free's Barragan. What will Konoha do now that Barragan and Kyubi stand by Naruto. Read on...
1. Prologue: Crown Hate

**Shards: Rot**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo's Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends: 

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Prologue: Crown Hate**

* * *

><p>Anger is short-lived madness.<p>

~ _Horace_

* * *

><p>It's a sunny day, Nature was running its course as usual and nothing seemed out of the ordinary, unless you include a bloody battle raging in a nearby hill side as normal.<p>

"_Earth Style__ • Earth Mausoleum Dumpling [__Doton __• __Doryō Dango__]_" a number of Nins under symbol of Iwa called out this jutsu in retaliation against a large group of Nins under the symbol of Konoha.

The Konoha Nin stopped in their advance and used the hand seals Tiger, dog, dragon, then holding the tiger-seal doing so heat flowed of their hands as fire chakra engulfed them, thrusting their hands forward they called out "_Fire Style __• Focus Flame Shot [Katon • Shōten Endan]_"

Doing so released a powerful, fast ball of flame that pierced right through the Earth technique, the Iwa Nin seeing their technique fail and watched as the Konoha Nins technique pierced through not only their technique but also a few of their comrades, things were not looking to good.

Many of the Iwa Nins hadn't seen the warfront before today, it was just supposed to be a intelligence expedition but no, Kami had to play hard ball with them and they ran straight into a Konoha patrol, many froze up as they saw the _Katon_ technique pierce right through their comrades leaving gaping cauterized holes at the point of impact.

The Jōnin in command of this Iwa group took a step back but steeled himself going through hand seals "_Earth Style__ • Rock Shield [__Doton __• Iwa-Tate]_"

Multiple layer of rock emerged from the ground separating and blocking the enemy Nin's jutsu, and the Iwa Nin prepared for a counter attack, three partitions opened up in the shield jutsu and the three Nin used their jutsu "_Earth Style__ • Rising Stone Spears [__Doton __• __Doryūsō]_"

Earth, Stone condensed and fired towards the Konoha Nin forcing them on the defensive using a _Earth Style__ • Mud Wall [__Doton __• __Doryūheki] _to shieldthemselves against the large skewers, unknown to them this was a trap, as the Iwa Jōnin completed his long sequence of hand seals "_Earth Illusion__ • Mud Bile [__Dogen __• __Dorosō__]_"

The entire ground beneath the Konoha Nins became mud like including the defensive jutsu they used and even though it was but an illusion as Fumio Uchiha noted when his Sharingan broke it, it acted like quick sand holding everyone in place and noticed that the Earth spears still possessed an amount of chakra within them, his eyes widened drastically when he saw the chakra connect to each spike, he broke the illusion over his team, as they turned back to back, all seven Iwa Nin against five Konoha Nin, Fumio was worried about the jutsu these rock-chewers were planning on next.

"Taichō (captain)" Fumio turned his head at the worried tone of his comrade.

"Hold, Michi. This battle isn't done yet." She nodded a bit reassured, the same as the rest of their comrades as they steeled themselves.

"Today, you die Tree huggers, _Earth Style__ • Iron-tusked Boar [__Doton __• __Tetsu-zōge inoshishi]_." As the Jōnin laughed, the remnants of Stone spear jutsu came together to form this towering figure of a stone-grey Boar complete with black wickedly curved iron tusks, it dragged its black hooves gouging the ground as it charged.

Fumio and his team braced themselves but before the Giant beast could even reach them, Thorny roots ensnared the beast holding it in place as it thrashed against its binds.

"_Wood __Style__ • Root Ensnare [Mokuton • Ne__Yūwaku]_" the Konoha Nins faces brightened as they witnessed their Hokage Hashirama Senju enter the fray. Garbed in his iconic red samurai-reminiscent armor the black haired, tan-skinned Senju looked towards his men and his brown eyes saddened at the sight of the bodies of a few promising Shinobi.

He turned towards the ensnared beast, holding out his hand as if holding something and crushing it, "_Wood __Style__ • Root Ensnare: Crush [Mokuton • Ne__Yūwaku: __Hasai__]_" the stone boar was crushed to pieces as the thorny roots pulled inwards.

The Iwa Nins seeing that they were outmatched turned to retreat only for their path to be blocked by a large wall of water, "_Water Style __• Water Shockwave [Suiton • __Suishōha__]"_ and as they stared in terror a figure emerged through the water, Tobirama Senju, the Iwa Jōnin in a desperate move attempted to force his way through "_Earth Style__ • Earth Dragon Bullet [__Doton __•__ Doryūdan]_"

As it seemed as the dragon head shaped projectile sped towards the blue armored Tobirama Senju, their eyes widened as the projectile seemingly stopped right in front of him, and witnessed as a halo of yellow electricity surround the jutsu "_Lightning Style__ • Thunder God Repulsion [__Raiton __•__ Raijin__ Sekiryoku__]_"

The Earth jutsu just fell apart without much effort, and then the Iwa Shinobi expressions paled as they gazed at the weapon Tobirama pointed at them, the infamous _Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)_, The sword glowed bright yellow infused with pure electrical energy, giving it its infamous reputation, what set it apart from most swords out there is the fact that the blade could retract and extend from the hilt itself making it highly versatile weapon in combat one made specifically to meet the needs of Shinobi or Assassin.

Tobirama swung his electric blade, as it created its telltale hum "Iwa Shinobi surrender now or perish…Decide." His blade obscured part of his face making him all the more intimidating in his enemies eyes.

The Iwa Jōnin weighed his options fight they may die, captured they may die or they may yet see tomorrows sunrise, it was clear to him which option to choose as only a fool would face off against the Senju brothers and attempting something like that in his situation was suicide and he knew it so with a defeated sigh, he went to his knees and his subordinates soon followed.

.

.

.

As the Iwa Shinobi were restrained and a Medic team arrived to heal the patrol team, as Tobirama and Hashirama along with Mito Uzumaki Hashirama's beloved wife and Kyūbi Jinchūriki listened to Fumio Uchiha's report, "…At which point yourself and Tobirama-sama arrived."

Both Senju brothers nodded and Fumio raised his head from his kneeling posture "Ano, Pardon my impudence Hokage-sama, but what drove you and Tobirama-sama to our aid, we were but a patrol unit and an ANBU squad should have sufficed." Fumio bowed his head when he saw them raise their eyebrows "Not that I'm ungrateful, please don't misunderstand my…" he stopped talking as Hashirama raised his hand.

"I've not misunderstood and yours is a valid question one that many would ask today. You see this group you encountered was an elaborate setup by the Tsuchikage in an attempt to learn of secrets, weaknesses and to steal the Forbidden Scroll of Seals (_Fūin no Sho_), before you met them, three more teams were encountered before the actual spies were caught, one had been successful in stealing the Forbidden Scroll, ANBU squads were already dispatched and had engaged the three Iwa groups so being short handed at the moment Tobirama and myself gave chase, we caught up to him not far from here and so after retrieving the scroll, we believed it would be best to help you'll as well."

Fumio nodded understanding and turned towards Tobirama who spoke "This entire fiasco shows us the weaknesses in our security as well, if one nation had the chance to setup such a plan to distract and possibly cripple us in one swift movement."

"The Tsuchikage is a shrewd man, but at least now we are aware that the newly established ANBU are up to their tasks, you must be happy Tobi-kun." said the beautiful Mito Uzumaki-Senju, who wore an elaborate, high collared kimono with the Uzushiogakure symbol on the back of her obi. Her hair was arranged in buns with hair pins in them along with seal tags in her hair decals and three clips in the front. She also had a diamond mark adorning her forehead.

Tobirama nodded with a smile "Honestly I had a small doubt on their capabilities but it seems I had wronged, so yeah I'm happy Mito-neesan."

"…Tobirama-sensei! Hashirama-sensei! Mito-sama!" was the exuberant cry from three Genin.

Hashirama was surprised "Hiruzen, Homura, Koharu" he greeted them with a smile, Tobirama tapped his brother on his shoulder and pointed towards another team that had arrived there behind their sensei Gen Kurama, amber hair and eyed man with a stocky figure for one who hails from a Genjutsu focused clan, "Gen, Danzō, Kagami, Torifu"

They bowed "Hokage-sama"

"What brought you guys here?"

Gen answered "Sarutobi-kun heard of what happened so he immediately rushed to aid his sensei, I and my team merely followed to make sure nothing happened to him or Tobirama-sama' team."

"Pardon the intrusion, but about the prisoners…" Fumio asked tentatively.

Tobirama' red eyes turned towards the young captain, his hand running through his shaggy white hair sighing as he did "Your sister was on the casualty list."

Fumio' Sharingan flashed for a second "Hai"

"Fumio understand holding onto such anger will not bring her back nor make you feel any better but only bury you deeper in your own hate."

"Tobirama-sama with respect, you did not watch your sister die in front of your eyes." Fumio bowed his head, his voice strained as he said those words.

Hashirama opened his mouth to speak, when a loud scream and pillar of crimson energy erupted from the prisoners' location, more specifically from one Iwa Jōnin Akiyama Kurotsuchi.

.

.

.

Akiyama was not having a pleasant day, nope, not pleasant at all; here he sat tied like a hog and facing a Jōnin Leaf Interrogator Rafu Yamanaka who had point blank given him an ultimatum either he cooperate or he demonstrates how well the Yamanaka clan techniques work.

Being of the Kurotsuchi clan, he was a prideful man so he unfortunately took the hard way and having survived the mental assaults of the mind-walker, as he lay there panting, he lost track of time and groaned as he sat upright he looked straight into the eyes of his interrogator and noted that their seemed to be more Leaf shinobi around the general area, cold water was thrown at his face clearing the mud, dirt and blood from his scarred face.

He coughed and spluttered from that, his large sideburns and moustache along with his short trimmed hair was still caked with grime along with his one-sleeved shinobi outfit. _'Damn it if only…'_

"I not only read minds but also expressions Kurotsuchi-san. So let me tell you even if you somehow got loose of your holds, you wouldn't make far before you're taken out and your body sent to Iwa in a body bag, if you're lucky enough to have a body left that is." He turned to the sounds of someone falling and saw Ryota Inuzuka on his face, Rafu shook his head and called out "Ryomaru help your bumbling master up would you, I thought you were bragging for hours that you couldn't even faze in the face of your enemy and here you are getting your ass handed to you by a rock no less, so much for your Ryo force."

"Up yours, Rafu" long messy brown hair tied in a top knot ponytail, brown slit like eyes and the distinct red fang markings of the Inuzuka clan on his cheeks. Dusting off his Chūnin vest he got up only to notice his bluish-black furred wolf like Ninken Ryomaru dig the area that tripped him.

"What ya got there boy" as he leaned in his eyes widened at what his partner found, a extravagantly-decorated and bejeweled crown with a chain which runs downward on the left side.

As he picked it up he noticed Ryomaru growling at the thing, "Cool it boy, it's just some old relic or something."

Rafu looked at that in surprise and whistled "A Crown, I take back what I said; you got your ass handed to you by a Crown."

"Again up yours" he looked at it glint in the sunlight and smirked.

"Let's crown this idiot Iwa Nin." Looking at his friends puzzled expression he elaborated "I looked into his mind and apparently according to his mind he should be crowned king of the Shinobi nations for just being born."

Ryota just gave him the look that said 'What the Fuck!' "And I thought we had weirdoes back home." he threw Rafu the crown, which Rafu promptly put on Akiyama' head.

Akiyama stock still, his body upright and his eyes wide and moving rapidly, his mouth opened to let out a loud scream of agony followed by a burst of killer intent and a large amount of crimson energy that exploded outward in the form of a pillar, flinging both Konoha Nins and Ninken into the nearby trees.

As the power increased an ungodly amount of pressure fell upon the Konoha and Iwa Nins alike; Hashirama, Tobirama, Mito had arrived there after ordering the Genin teams to fall back,

Tobirama found it hard to move or breathe as he activated _Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)_, "Did this power increase the amount of gravity in the area?"

"If it was gravity then even the trees would be affected, for some reason this doesn't feel like chakra just heavy and dark, very dark." Hashirama stated, turning to the Konoha troops around him "Fall back all of you…" the Shinobi began to voice their objections but were silenced by one stern stare from Mito Senju, Hashirama continued "Create a large perimeter around us, don't under any circumstances involve yourselves and burden us, this foe may be one even beyond us three!"

The Shinobi shocked at their Hokage's revelation simply complied with his command. In a plume of white smoke they witnessed him bring out the 'Senju Scroll' and when he does that it usually means that his opponent is a tough one, really tough one.

Three puffs of smoke revealed one a large pitch black Shuriken, the second seemed to be a cross between a blade and an umbrella, its two foot long blade attached to a foot of green folding and a crooked hilt and lastly a large crooked single edge sword nearly as large as Hashirama with a flame patterned hilt and a curved depression on the blade that held a red orb with Kanji for Fire inscribed on it.

Securing the Shuriken to his back and grabbing hold of the two hilts he readied himself, Tobirama's eyes widened slightly as he saw the weapons his brother wielded, _'The Shuriken of Shadows - __Kage-ō Hagu (Shadow King's Flay), The Piercer and Protector – __Tetsujin no Ken (Sword of the Iron God), The Will of Fire (__Hi no Ishi)__embodied in Steel – Haikaitō (Sword of Fiery Destruction), brother must think this is highly dangerous for him to even consider using those three.'_

He turned to see his sister-in-law prepare herself as well wielding a few sealing tags, that's when they felt a sudden rise in pressure and through the cloud of dust the silhouette of the Iwa Jōnin standing snapping his restraints, his eyes glowing red, "**A**_n_t**s**."

The shinobi Leaf and captured Iwa alike stiffened when they heard that voice, it definitely was not human, Tobirama turned to Mito who shook her head the message was clear to both her husband and his brother they were dealing with something other than a demon.

Hashirama took a step forward "Whoever you are! Stand down; we would like to avoid needless bloodshed if possible."

All they heard was laughter in response and jet-black, purple flames engulfed the man as it dissipated it revealed him draped in a tattered purple cloak, with pitch black tattered fur collar around his neck area and the fringes of his cloak, an elegant slit eye pendant adorned the center of his chest near his neck.

"**H**_**o**__w_ **f**_al__**s**_**e**, N**in**g_e_n_ (Human)_, _to _**a**_**ctua**__lly t_**h**_i_**n**_k_ _you _**cou**_**ld draw **__m_**y** **blood; **_**As **_**if **_it's possible for _**A**_n_t**s t**_**o dr**__aw the _**blood o**_**f a **_**G**_o_d!" Hearing the man's now distorted voice they couldn't help but feel a shiver run down their spines.

"Well then does this god have a name then or do we just go about calling you god cause that might be a little boring." Tobirama stated yawning a bit.

"**S**_**uch **__impu_**den**_**ce**_** will **_be your __**death, Boy! **__But I will _**indu**lge **your **_req_uest I am Baraggan Louisenbairn, God-King of Hueco Mundo, Ruler of Las Noches. I have no time to play games with children like you, tell me where to find Sōsuke Aizen and I may consider letting you all live." The three tensed as his tone reached a more normal level but it seemed just as dangerous as before.

"You must be lost Baraggan-san because there is no one here with the name as the one you speak." Mito stated but from the Iwa Jōnin' hollow white eyes and expression it seemed that the self-proclaimed God-King was unconvinced.

"It seems I will have to force some answers from you _Ningen (Human)_, _Gran Caída (Great Fall)._" As he said those words he now wielded a black large double-bladed axe with two pointed blades and a large spike protruding from its center. There are also four golden chains present around the base of the spike, which appear to extend into his cloak, before attaching to an ornate bracelet worn around his right wrist.

He raised his blade "Behold your _Guillotine!_" he appeared before Tobirama and swung downwards; Tobirama instinctively dodged and used _Shunshin _to create some distance between them but the sounds of snapping drew his attention and turned around to become shocked as were all other Shinobi at the sight of many trees splitting in half with crimson energy for quite a distance.

'_That was just from the force of the swing, one casual swing and I can still hear trees being cut down a mile away, Impressive Speed and Vast Power to back it up, a deadly combination.'_ Tobirama was snapped out of his thoughts as he was forced to jump to dodge another swing, what he didn't count was another follow up swing while he was in midair, this time he was forced to bring his _Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)_ and gasped as he felt the force behind the swing he was thrown back into a tree.

As he stood there they saw him raise his hand and grasp hold of _Kage-ō Hagu (Shadow King's Flay)_, Hashirama was surprised no one had done that before not even Madara Uchiha with his Sharingan, that weapon was designed for bouts against Sharingan users and named accordingly because of its ability to vanish and flay its opponent or their weapon but this being caught it with his bare hand no less.

"Nice Toy." He flung the large shuriken back at incredible speeds forcing Hashirama to create a thick tree to stop it, but the shuriken bore into the tree like a buzz-saw but stopping only inches from cutting the tree clean but the tree teetered over the side and the shuriken fell to the side as smoke arose from it, Hashirama attempted to pick it up only drop it as his hand burned slightly, he looked at the weapon in surprise _'Amazing to throw it with such force and cause the blade itself to heat up, what is this guy.'_ His eyes widened even further as he noticed the part of the blade Baraggan caught began to crack.

Baraggan raised an eyebrow at Hashirama's ability "Humans have gained weird powers it seems. It matters not who you are or what manner of power you may possess. Before the power I wield, all beings are equal. Come. It is time that you too were reduced to naught but bones."

Mito appeared before her husband and held her hand in a seal "_Sealing Art __• Heaven's Transcription [__Fūinjutsu __•__Ten no tensha]" _and at the same time her husband released the Tiger hand seal "_Illusory Art __• Bringer of Darkness [__Genjutsu __• __Kokuangyo]"_

As glowing seal tags surrounded Baraggan who was stock still more intrigued by these _Ningen'_ power and abilities than anything and raised an eyebrow as a sphere of darkness connected with the tags surrounding him and robbing him of his senses. Both Mito and Hashirama stood side by side "Formation – _Heaven's Prison_, success."

Tobirama sighed in relief and Shinobi cheered all around them, this move was impressive and only Mito and Hashirama could have pulled it off, Heaven's Transcription is a _Fūinjutsu_ of not notable power, only increasing the power of Ninjutsu once activated on the target area, but to pull it off with Genjutsu was lethal as even the smallest is enhanced and the marvel of this combination is that it utilizes its victims power or the earthly energies around it to fuel the jutsu. To pull it off takes a while as the seal if not setup right might shatter with the slightest touch.

"_Nani_ _(What)_, that's it, I'm disappointed." They looked wide eyed towards the dark sphere, the technique was used in conjecture with the _Bringer of Darkness_ Genjutsu, no one should even be talking sanely in that vast darkness, let alone taunt_._

"But it is impressive that you created such a technique, but unfortunately for you a former colleague of mine possessed the same power, yours is but a pale imitation compared to his, Tōsen Kaname' _Enma Kōrogi__ (Devil Cricket)_ possessed the ability to not only take away sight but all senses save touch, but even his power fell to mine as shall your puny imitation. Suffer the dying breath…_Respira_ _(Breathe)_."

Black/purple, smoke-like miasma radiated from the dark sphere, the very ground began to darken and the trees caught in it began to rot away, Hashirama quickly used a jutsu "_Wood __Style__ • __Dense Woodland Wall [Mokuton__ • __Jukai Heki]_" countless wooden branches grew at high speeds from the ground. The wood interlaced to form a wide, net-like wall, but even that was for naught as the miasma rotted it away.

"Your skill is poisons, there's nothing godly about that." commented Tobirama in a bored tone.

"Poison… Ha aha ha aha ha…no, no, young boy, my power signifies something much deeper than mere poison." They saw the possessed Jōnin and gasped as the flesh from his hands seems to just rot away, "My power signifies Aging, meaning time. The mightiest and most absolute power of death, it stands in the way of all things that exist." He raised his now skeletal hand towards Hashirama who took a stance "See?"

Hashirama was shocked at the speed this being possessed, he couldn't even see his movement, one minute their facing each other at a considerable distance and the next Baraggan stands beside him holding his left shoulder _'When did he…?'_ he and Mito jumped away and stood beside Tobirama, Baraggan didn't even turn towards them "If I touch you with intent like this, that alone is enough to cause your bones or armor to age." Baraggan stared over his shoulder as Hashirama felt something an amiss around his shoulder; he saw his armor begin to shatter brittle like glass and graying as well.

"That can't be!" Hashirama looked on as his armor fell apart; everyone now began to be mortally afraid of this being. Baraggan went back to looking away from them and cricking his neck.

"You cannot comprehend it, that's how death is. And from here on, until this battle ends, your mind will be unable to comprehend anything that is about to occur." He raised his _Gran Caída (Great Fall) _over his head and once again he displayed his immense speed as he appeared before Hashirama.

Hashirama in his crouched position was once again shocked as Baraggan' shadow loomed over him with his black axe raised "_Nani (What)?_"

"Are you ready to die now?" and as he swung his axe downwards he saw a strike come from the side and swung his axe to catch the strike against the flat of the blade "Impudence" lifting his blade and throwing the _Raijin no Ken (Sword of the Thunder God)_, and Tobirama back. Baraggan then proceeded to dodge a kick to the head from Mito surprising her.

"Mito-neesan, what happened you had a clear shot to knock his skull off?" Tobirama looked towards his Sister-in-law, who bit her lip in distress.

"I don't know it was a clear strike but, it was like my kick had slowed down somehow." Tobirama's eyes widened, his mind got the only conclusion to her answer and he didn't like it, it seemed that their opponent was telling the truth after all, Time was his to control. _'Got to pull out all the stops'_

Everyone's eyes widened when they witnessed the Jōnin raise a skeletal hand, pointing a finger at Mito "Disappear!" a red orb began to form at the fingertip expelling at critical point in a large beam of destructive crimson energy.

Hashirama appeared before his wife, wielding _Tetsujin no Ken (Sword of the Iron God)_ he opened the umbrella like weapon his own chakra flaring around it as he braced for impact, the energy beam slammed onto the frill, blue shield of chakra surrounded the weapon, the crimson energy whipped around the chakra violently in long trails, gashing the earth and surroundings, the force pushing back the Shodai Hokage. The beam slowly dissipated revealing an unconscious Mito and a panting Hashirama his feet digging long grooves in the earth, his hands shakily holding his weapon as it fell apart.

"Ha Ha hah ha, I commend you _Ningen (Human)_, you stopped my _Cero_ _(Zero)_ and still stand to tell the tale, then it'll be an insult to you if I didn't use full power now." Baraggan spoke as he flared his Reiatsu causing everyone present to fall to their knees under the pressure, but Hiruzen along with Tobirama had already appeared beside Hashirama and now looked on in horror as the self proclaimed god charged another one of those attacks.

"Hashirama…" the younger Senju looked at his brother fear filling his being, Hashirama tried to get up but the pressure exuded by Baraggan forced him down again "That attack…he called it a _Cero_ it's like a Bijū' _Imari (Menacing Ball)_ but more controlled…more precise and to think he didn't even use it at full power." He turned to his brother, "Looks like this maybe the end otouto."

"S-sensei…"

Both looked surprised to see Genin Hiruzen Sarutobi beside them, "Idiot, what're you doing here…"

"I wanted to help." Though his words sounded brave the way he shook told another story, both brother's sighed and looked back at the opponent whose crimson energy orb slowly had black creep into it, and soon turned pitch black as black as a nightmare one could say.

"Behold an _Espada's_ fully charged _Cero_, Now feel oblivion's embrace!" the energy flowed into a single point ready to be expelled by its user, "_Cero Os…_"

Baraggan's mouth or the possessed Jōnin's mouth froze as his hand began to disintegrate, the black orb of his attack now flew into his chest and proceeded to rip him apart, his scream of rage filled the area as he, the energy and what was left of the Jōnin were sucked into the golden crown which clattered to the ground now as harmless as a forehead protector.

No one dared move a muscle, they even stilled their breathe as they began their anxious wait for something catastrophic to occur, the more they waited the more that feeling waned and as Hashirama and Tobirama walked over to the crown eyeing it warily as if expecting Baraggan to return to finish the job, Tobirama nudged it with his foot "What do you suppose happened."

"No clue but I'm not going to look a gift horse in the mouth, all I know now is that this thing cannot be left lying around here nor can it be locked in vault or buried lest someone discover it by accident and restart this entire fiasco." He used his _Mokuton_ _(Wood release)_ to raise the crown wrapping it in branches, "There is only one place left to hide this thing."

"The Forbidden Scroll…" Tobirama spoke raising an eyebrow questioningly "What if someone finds it and attempts to use it."

"Then let's hope that they have hope for we would've died today." Hashirama answered grimacing holding his ribs and turned to watch Hiruzen who helped Mito to her feet, "In any case I understood something about myself."

"What?"

"I hate crowns."

* * *

><p>From 's challenge 'What else is in the scroll' and inspired by Fan Fic <strong>Shards<strong> author Psudocode Samurai.

Review...Review...Review!


	2. King

**Shards: Rot**

This is a work of Fan fiction. All of the original characters, organizations, techniques, summon animals and events portrayed in this fictional literature are either products of the author's imagination or are used fictionally. Though the majority of the events and most characters take place in and are a part of manga artist Kishimoto's world Naruto, and of Tite Kubo's Bleach

Normal speech: I hate paperwork. I bet Minato died just to escape this.

Flashback Begins: _*******_

Flashback Ends:

Scroll/Book/Author notes/Event/ Titles: Village Hidden in the Mist's: Bloodline Limit Purge

Demon/Summon or Fusion speech**: Finally, I am free. In your face Minato!**

Human Thinking: _'__Oh, Shit.'_

Demon/Summon or Fusion Thinking: _**'**__**Oh, Shit is right! You are royally screwed bitch!'**_

Jutsu: _Wind Style • Silent Wind [__Fūton__ • Kaze no Sairento]_

Song start-}_ {_

Song ends-}_ {_

**Chapter 1: King**

* * *

><p>Anger is one of the sinews of the soul.<p>

~ _Thomas Fuller_

* * *

><p>Naruto Uzumaki a 13 year old boy wearing an orange jumpsuit, still an academy student all because of the accursed <em>Bunshin<em> jutsu, lying right now on a damp floor just in front of a large wooden cage locked by a seal tag, his tear filled eyes listlessly staring at the ceiling completely unaware that between the bars of the cage a beautiful hand attempted to reach him…frantically because the entire place seemed on the verge of collapse. Naruto a boy unafraid of any challenge, a boy who had been put through hardships and torture by his own village…his own home for being born…hated for as long as he could remember…beaten for as long as he could count, yet he persevered…he moved on and set his sights on forcing them to acknowledge him and the start of that road was for him to turn ninja but due to a certain jutsu that dream was dashed…not being a ninja he couldn't go up the ranks till he reached his ultimate goal, the Hokage seat…he wouldn't give up not for this not for anything but yet he lied there defeat written across his face…despair…grief…agony…loneliness.

Konohagakure (Hidden Leaf Village) Naruto's home and its citizen have finally succeeded…they have broken the spirit of Naruto Uzumaki for not long ago he was told the secret…the secret as to why he was hated by a Sensei he thought he could trust, the very same sensei who told him to steal a certain Scroll and learn a jutsu from it so that he could pass the exam and turn into a Genin, pilfering through the scroll Naruto came across a strange seal, curious he searched it revealing a ornate golden crown with a warning attached to it.

_Heed my Warning, Whosoever opens this seal_

_Desolation and Oblivion awaits those who are foolish enough to tamper with the crown, I beg of you to reseal it and forget you ever came across it. It is a danger unlike any you could possibly face in your short lifetime._

_It holds power that could rival a demon's, just as potent as Yōki but it had nothing to do with demonic energy._

_If you are foolish enough to choose to wear the crown then farewell for only death awaits you._

_For this is a power that once almost killed me and the entirety of Konoha and came damn close too, it heeds no one and feels no remorse._

_I hope you listen to reason for your sake and the sake of all those who live in the Elemental Nations, you make the right decision._

_Hashirama Senju, Shodai Hokage_

_You've been warned…_

Naruto had read that warning two more times in shock, the thing looked as harmless as a headband, yet here it was with a warning that came straight from Hashirama Senju himself, as a loyal ninja of Konoha he held the obligation for obeying his Hokage, even if he's dead…so Naruto proceeded to reseal the crown only for him to be interrupted by Iruka Umino his sensei and Mizuki another sensei, the reason he stood there, the reason he now lied defeated.

When he heard of the thing sealed in him, his spirit collapsed for if Konoha was willing to go so far as to beat on a child in fear of a demon, they would never let the him be Hokage…grief shook his frame as he thought about his frie…classmates and their possible reactions to his secret, he felt death would be enough for him and wore the crown intent on killing himself.

He felt the malevolent power tear through his flesh as a pillar of crimson energy flared around him, his mind is where he is now…his sewer-like mindscape collapsing around him, the very being he held back was shocked that the boy she knew would give up on life something inconceivable that the well known hyperactive boy would attempt _Suicide_.

She transformed from her Nine-tailed form and settled for a Humanoid form, cascading silver hair, hypnotic crimson eyes, two fox ears atop her head and nine silver tails behind her, she wore an orange Kimono with white floral and red Spiral designs embroidered in it though the clothing left little to imagination as it accentuated her curvaceous body and impressive bust, her figure was that of a 20 year old. She attempted to get to the boy not wishing for his death; for it may free her it would be an empty freedom.

She knew the crown from Mito's conversations and knew it was dangerous but now Naruto put it on and soon she felt the presence of a powerful being, "Hmm, what do we have here, a trapped demon and a boy who put on my crown."

"**Baraggan Louisenbairn"**

"Oh you know of me but I haven't a clue as to who you are my dear." an elderly man with a white moustache and white hair. His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, Baraggan is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing albeit with the slouch of an elderly person, he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord. The remnants of his Hollow mask take the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead.

"**Introductions can wait, till you reveal your intentions with the boy."**

"What do you think?" he spoke with a cruel smirk, his tone uncaring.

"**You won't be able to kill the boy."** Kyūbi sneered at the elderly man.

"Really now, look at him he's nothing but a whimpering mess I doubt he'll be able to put a stop to me." He nudged the boy's head with his foot, mildly shocked that it only increased his sobbing, he turned to the female demon, "Does he fear death, does he grieve that he is about to die."

"**Death…? If there is one thing I've ever feared about the boy is that he doesn't fear death, he seeks it…he's sought it since he was 5 years old. I doubt that he would have survived to his age were it not for me…another thing he despises me for."** Her eyes and ears drooped in sadness as she said that.

Baraggan was taken aback here he is in the body of a 13 year old thinking that this brat probably put on the crown in some foolish dream of grandeur or power but finds him a broken defeated mess, when he saw the demon he expected to face battle at least something more entertaining than the man he possessed all those years ago now that guy was just pathetic. In his lifetime as King of Hueco Mundo he has faced only 3 demons and they were the toughest battles he had ever participated in…demons take an obscene amount of time to age, both naturally or accelerated by _Respira_…consuming one was what catapulted him to the level of _Vasto Lorde_.

Demons ruled Hell a place where impure Hollows and criminal Shinigami and Humans go upon death, he wondered how this demon left, she was a young one he could feel it and her impressive power, _'Probably why she possessed the ability to leave, though I'm extremely intrigued by this Ningen, so young yet his eyes filled with so much pain, yet for him to be still breathing he must have a will that'll stand the very test of time.'_

"Tell me girl, why shouldn't I consume you or the boy and gain more power than I've ever gained."

"**Look into the boy's memories…see his life and then ask me if you still have the nerve to kill him afterwards."** She held up a smoky white crystal ball and rolled it towards his feet, the elderly man grabbed it and in an instant he was bombarded by the boy's memories.

Memories shrouded in darkness showing the boy's parents and the words they spoke as they died protecting him and sealing the fox into him… "Honor"

Memories of a sword piercing his flesh as a one year old and being battered around…

Memories of being thrown into a damp, dark, lonely basement of the orphanage for asking a second helping for the pittance of an amount he received, being whipped by the matron for attempting to learn how to read and write… "Beaten for attempting to learn"

Memories of being thrown out at age 4, forced to endure a blizzard hit night with nothing but the clothes on his back… "Madness"

Memories of how he rummaged for food in trashcans even that small mercy the villagers denied him for nearly a year and a half before the Hokage came to know about it…

Memories of being hated and bullied by all the children simply because their parents passed on their hated filled eyes to them…

Memories of meeting a wonderful black haired girl a year older than the 5 year old boy and quickly befriending him only for their friendship to be cut short by the hatred of the villagers who killed the child in front of his eyes, who for the first time allowed hatred to fill his heart as he retaliated with lethal force… "Insects"

Memories of fearing himself for his actions and fearing for any friend he should make lest they end up like her…

Memories of a lonesome Ramen stand, a chef and his daughter who cared for the boy as if he were their own…

Memories of being branded on his seventh birthday…

Memories of being crucified and burnt alive on his eight… "Stop this"

Memories of every beating increasing with weapons and being denied treatment by the hospital… "Insignificant worms"

Memories of crying himself to sleep muttering, begging for his parents…

Memories of being protected and saved by ANBU and the old Hokage the countless times the villagers attacked him, the countless times he attempted to kill himself till the age of 11… "Inconceivable"

Memories of being ridiculed by everyone in the Academy, the teacher's scorn and receiving the friendship of one sensei…

Memories of being betrayed by a sensei Mizuki who used him to steal an important scroll and reveal the reason for the hatred, the Kyūbi no Yōko (Nine-Tailed Demon Fox) sealed into him, the immense amount of despair he felt that he chose death by wearing the crown and finally be free of his curse…

"ENOUGH!" Baraggan crushed the crystal ball; he turned to the boy "I've seen enough, on your feet Naruto Uzumaki! Now…!"

"**I take it you've had a change of heart, jiji." **Kyūbi eyed him warily but he didn't seem to harm Naruto yet but his energy was still tearing the boy apart.

"After seeing what I've seen…the true depth of Human arrogance and ignorance, drowning themselves in their own sorrows they missed the sorrow they had placed on an innocent boy…" He stopped abruptly and laughed, "Had I met the boy before, when I was king and not as I'm now, I would've killed him without a second thought but seeing his sorrow I'm shown what I might have inflicted on my own kind."

"**Now how about you reverse…"**

"I can't little girl, I don't have the skill to do so…my _Reiryoku (Spiritual Power)_ is on autopilot and will rip the boy apart to keep me alive." Baraggan noticed her grinning face, "I take it you have something in mind."

"**Oh yes, I know of a way to keep the boy alive, at the same time give you a body, I'm pretty sure Naruto-kun will gain power 'over time' like yourself." **Baraggan laughed, "Well I always wondered what it would be like to have an heir, seeing his memories I know the boy will take any training I give him head on."

"**Do you agree then, jiji?"** Baraggan held a smirk at her question, "Well I really don't think it would be nice for me to disagree with my future granddaughter-in-law."

"**I-I do-don't k-know wh-what y-you're t-talking ab-about."** Baraggan laughed at her blushing face, and frowned to see Naruto still in his prone form, he grabbed Naruto by his collar "Is this it boy? Is this how you fall! Is this how you honor your parents sacrifice?"

Naruto's eyes regained their light as he stuttered "M-My pa-parents?"

"Yes child, now stand firm on your feet Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze and show these so-called humans, these ants you're not afraid nor do you care what they say about you…You are a _Jinchūriki_ and you will not back down to anyone and show them all how foolish they were, how wrong they were."

Naruto just silently nodded and Baraggan set the boy down and ruffled his hair, "Honor runs deep in your blood just as pain and sorrow do…Never forget that!"

Baraggan turned to Kyūbi who blushed when Naruto began gawking at her figure, "It's a good thing you're giving me a body, I don't think I would be able take it with you two pussyfooting around."

"**Oh shut up old man!"** and her chakra flared outward clashing with the spiritual energy and encasing the old Espada in a crimson dome.

.

.

Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage was having one heck of a night…first Naruto knocks him out with his patented _Oiroke Jutsu (Sexy Jutsu)_ and when he recovered he sent out Nin's to retrieve the scroll but he saw their reactions they were less than jovial about Naruto stealing the scroll, so as a precaution he watched Naruto through his crystal ball utilizing the _Tōmegane Jutsu [Telescope Jutsu]_ and watched in horror as Naruto unsealed that crown…

"ANBU!" the elderly Hokage froze as he felt that fearful energy for the second time in his life, only this time he felt it along with the Kyūbi's Yōki, turning back to the crystal he saw Naruto's reaction to the revelation and put on the crown knowing full well he'd die.

The man threw off his Hokage robes to reveal himself garbed in a black bodysuit and battle gear, summoning Monkey King Enma and having him transform into _Kongōnyoi (Adamantine Staff)_, he and his best team of ANBU and Jōnin ran to Naruto's location, his old Teammates and Danzō joining him along the way all the while even Danzō hoping the energy they felt was just a dream.

.

.

Iruka and Mizuki looked in awe at the amount of power that exploded out of Naruto and were gripped equally in fear as they felt the Kyūbi's Yōki mix with that crimson energy surging outwards into a pillar of crimson energy, _'It must be that crown.'_ Iruka concluded as this explosion of energy started with that crown and Iruka feared for his student's life.

Mizuki couldn't even move a finger same as Iruka both of them pushed into the ground as they felt an immense amount of energy slam onto their shoulders, he turned his head to witness the Hokage, the village Elders, Danzō, ANBU and the prominent Jōnin of the village arrive and all feeling the effects of the energy. They couldn't move but they could watch as the energy flowed back into Naruto and the crown slowly glow red-hot and float off Naruto who promptly fell into blissful unconsciousness and purple flames erupted out of the crown forming and solidifying a body.

An elderly man with a white moustache and white hair, His face is lined by large scars in the left side of his chin and across his right eye. Despite his aged appearance, the man is quite stocky and muscular, and when standing albeit with the slouch of an elderly person, he is of a fair size. He wears a regal white leather coat with black fur lining; he has short sleeves and three black fur stripes running along the bottom. He also wears a golden wrist band on both wrists and a belt which consists of three thick chains attached to a large metal disk with a sun emblem. His overall appearance is like that of a barbarian lord. Some sort of bone–like mask takes the form of a five pointed crown just above his forehead.

His hand held an iron walking stick, foot and a half long with a golden hilt and a red slit-eye pendant as a head and it ends with three lines of small spikes at the bottom, "Well isn't this a pleasant reunion."

The elderly man chuckled as he watched the _Ningen_ surround him, their weapons ready, and his hazel left eye scanning the spectators and recognized the four oldest people present not by name but by energy he knew they were present the last time he appeared, "Time hasn't been kind to you four at all."

"Who are you?" the Sandaime questioned warily.

"I suppose you wouldn't recognize me seeing as I was in my 'scary mode' the last time, I think a reintroduction is in order. Baraggan Louisenbairn, Hollow King, Ruler of Hueco Mundo."

"Impossible!" The Jōnin, ANBU and the two Chūnin were confused as they watched the four Elders shiver in fear.

"Believe what you wish, but know I'm far stronger than before." He smiled cruelly as he slammed his Iron Walking stick into the ground causing a wave of dark energy blow outwards spooking the animals into an uproar and causing the humans present to fear him even further, he opened his right eyelid revealing a bright red eye, "I had forgotten what it felt like to feed on Demonic energy, though my own experience was a little different, I should really thank the little girl…her power not only revived the sight in my right eye but my power has also reached a level unheard of by my kind."

"Ex-Excuse m-me…" Baraggan turned to Iruka who spoke, "Na-Naruto's a-a b-boy."

"That much was obvious." Baraggan deadpanned, "I refer to the nine tailed demon fox he holds…"

An ANBU jumped to conclusions, "The Kyūbi's breaking out of its cage…"

Baraggan released a huge amount of _Reiatsu_ on the fools "SILENCE! Let me educate you on some interesting facts, the Kyūbi is sealed by the power of the Shinigami and every time this boy was at the brink of death it weakened the Shinigami's bindings, that gave **her** enough time to attempt to escape and if the boy did die by your hands you'd have to deal with a Giant Nine tailed Demon Fox in a very vengeful mood. So consider yourselves lucky that she cares for the boy more than her own hatred for you."

They paled when they heard that, many of the ANBU who attempted to kill the boy in the past or have lobbied for the boy's execution began to rethink their stands on the boy, "To think a demon was doing what you as humans should have is irony at its finest, this entire village labeled the boy a demon and treated him like one, but in my eyes when this village did that the humans within its walls lost the right to call themselves humans, they're not even worthy of being called demon or even hollow, you are baser than even the worms and insects underneath my foot."

They flinched at his harsh cold tone and disgusted expression, he wasn't done yet "To think the way you treated this boy reflects on your faith in the Shinigami whose power created the seal and on the Yondaime who sacrificed himself to seal Kyūbi into his own child."

Surprise, Shock and Disbelief were the predominant emotions, Sarutobi shook his off "How do you know all this?"

"Did you know that one's memories start at 5 months old within the mother's womb, while young Naruto could not remember, the memories remain deep within his psyche all it took was a little dusting." He chuckled, "Which Kyūbi is pretty good at, and she gathered all his memories with the intent of showing him his parent's last words…Honorable people which is more than I can say for this village."

Homura stepped in "She if it really is a she is nothing more than a malevolent beast hell bent on destruction and evil, a demon of…"

Baraggan laughed "You speak as if humans are all pure beings, certainly not according to me nor Naruto or the Shinigami or the Hollows. You didn't know that only three outcomes would have resulted from what you've done to the boy…one, he would turn out like this as a person who stands above hate, with an indomitable will and unstoppable spirit…two, he could've turned into a mindless Suicide drone who attempts to kill himself at every turn and eventually succeed taking you'll along with him releasing the Kyūbi…three, he gives in to hatred and slaughters anyone who so much as looks at him wrong."

The looks on the faces of many Nins present conveyed how close to getting fucked up they were; Hiruzen stepped forward "Perhaps its best if we had this conversation somewhere more private."

"Most intelligent thing you've said all evening." Baraggan nodded and picked up Naruto's prone form by the back of his shirt and walked beside a nervous Sarutobi and Shinobi till the Hokage tower.

.

.

After deciding Mizuki' fate, Hiruzen Sarutobi Sandaime Hokage, Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane and Danzō Shimura sat across a table in a conference room in the Hokage Tower, Baraggan dropped Naruto onto a nearby couch and seated himself across the four elders, for more privacy they had the ANBU guard the room, Sarutobi spoke first "The fact we are still alive means you have some reason not to…"

Baraggan spoke his tone even, "Oh yes I want something but not for me, you have nothing that I could possibly want…except for one thing."

Danzō spoke through gritted teeth as he felt it insulting to be bending over for this thing, "What are your demands?"

"Kyūbi was kind enough to let me in on the laws and workings of this village, since after all she was sealed into the wife of your first leader, first thing is that I'm going to adopt this boy as my heir, no, he's not going to change his surname, this is non-negotiable, secondly you are to reveal the boy's heritage to the whole village and allow him to claim his inheritance plus I demand reparations for the damages and persecution done against the boy both monetary and Jutsu, this is non-negotiable, third the boy is part-time my apprentice and he and I will be given travel rights, I really don't want to argue with you over this unless you want the boy to train with my power here, fourth I will handle any and all marriage proposals, meetings and issues for Naruto unless he wishes otherwise, again non-negotiable. I really will dislike any stupidity from your council, Civilian or Shinobi, and if you don't like my demands I could always age everyone in the village till the point where everyone would rename this village into 'Hidden Retirement home'." His eyes glowed as he released a little _Reiatsu_ "Hmm, doesn't sound as catchy as Hidden Leaf but I'm sure your enemies would love it."

The Four elderly Shinobi shivered under his gaze, they would've put up more of a protest against these one-sided demands but they had enough of a brain to see something like that as suicidal. Koharu shook the fear and pointed at Baraggan, "You can't do this! Revealing Uzumaki's heritage could start a war with Iwa…"

"And cause this village to go into shock over their own foolishness." Baraggan deadpanned his expression holding a cold glare, "But do tell, why should you care if it starts a war, I thought Konohagakure is the strongest Shinobi village surely it can win against one village whose military forces are halved from the prior war, don't tell me its prowess is nothing but empty boasts."

"You speak as if conflict is easy to resolve, we would prefer to avoid it at all costs." Homura spoke frowning "And don't really expect us to roll over for these demands, they're outrageous and if we must we will fight you."

No sooner had Homura finished than the table before him exploded into a shower of splinters, the four elders turned to Baraggan who held his arm outstretched in the same direction, arcs of crimson energy crackling around his fist, "I lived for centuries, I have fought countless battles that make your so called wars look like pillow fights and come out of it with barely a scratch. I am a Hollow, a spirit born with negative feelings, the mirror opposite of a Shinigami and believe me when I say this there is more than one Shinigami and I and my kind have fought, killed and _devoured_ countless Shinigami. I rule over all Hollows, I am the undisputed ruler of _Hueco Mundo_, lands so vast that this Elemental Nations may as well be a small island in comparison, lands so chaotic…so bloodthirsty it gives a whole new meaning to the term _'Survival of the Fittest'_. I wasn't even at half strength when I fought your Shodai, his wife and brother. Do not think for a second that I'll be intimidated by the insignificant posturing of an _ant!_ And I do not expect you to roll over for these demands of mine…" He flared his _Reiatsu_ to huge proportions causing everyone inside and outside the room to gasp for air, "I expect you throw your bodies on the floor and let me walk over you in spiked shoes! I expect you to roll over in mud when I tell you to! I expect you to _do as you're told because I do not like repeating myself!_"

Homura nodded shakily, Hiruzen was wide-eyed at the information from the being; Danzō just chucked the idea of attempting to capture and turn the man into a Root after he felt the man's power and he knew in that instant that even the Sannin can't bring the man down, Danzō frowned and questioned "Why? Why are you so interested in the boy?"

"Why…You have the gall to ask me why after knowing full well what the boy went through add the fact that you were fully aware that the boy is the legacy of the Yondaime Hokage yet you chose to ignore to mention the fact to the public…" Baraggan condescending tone grated on Hiruzen who replied, "We told you it was to protect him…"

"Ah but according to you it was okay for you to reveal his status as a _Jinchūriki_ and I don't really see how it was okay in your dust filled mind that revealing to a public that has just lost loved ones to a demon, that while they mourn their dead, said demon continues to live within the body of a child." Baraggan chuckled darkly "I can clearly see that in your own fantasy land that is how you protect him…why didn't you dangle him like a piece of meat to beasts instead. At the very least it would've been merciful!"

Taken aback by this Hiruzen had no answer instead he averted his gaze; he had long since realized his foolish mistake, Koharu spoke "We had to do it; we had to choose the lesser of two evils."

Baraggan just stared pointedly at her then got up, "I believe this meeting is over, Sarutobi I'll be expecting your announcement of the boy's heritage in two days time, no excuses or I take the boy, his inheritance and leave. For as of tonight with your approval or not he is my heir and crown prince of _Hueco Mundo_, I expect the other demands to be fulfilled in the earliest possible time." Baraggan picked up Naruto and began to walk out but just before he left, "Oh and one more thing…you said you chose the lesser of two evils, yet you ignored the simple fact that you still chose evil."

Then Baraggan walked out, heading towards Naruto's apartment; while the four elders sat in the room pondering over his words.

.

.

Baraggan cringed as he saw the boy's living conditions, not something that surprised him. Hollows lived in similar conditions, "Don't know why I expected anything different."

He dropped the boy onto his bed, "Kyūbi, come out!"

Crimson Yōki, swirled out of the boy's navel like a flame forming the humanoid figure of Kyūbi, "Yeah Jiji, what is it?"

"What exactly did you do to me and to Naruto…I feel a trickle of _Reiatsu_, Hollow _Reiatsu_ flowing out of him."

"Evolution, old man… My Yōki was infused into you to create a new body, hence catapulting your powers even higher than your _Vasto Lorde_ status and refining and fine-tuning your abilities of Aging and time control, can't have you defeated by your own abilities, can we?"

Baraggan nodded "Noted…and what of Naruto."

She sat beside Naruto's sleeping body "Well I couldn't get rid of your Reiatsu so I sort of fused it with him allowing him the same powers as you and same release."

"And they are…"

"Well you can control the time of any object not just aging it but also de-aging it you can do the same for a living being only that de-aging or reversing the time of a living being requires physical contact, you can even reverse injuries to the point before it was given, heck you could even bring a person back from the grave if you had a large enough piece…" Kyūbi saw the old man smirk, "Ok jiji what's with the smirk."

"If a piece of me survived this long chances are that many more hollow fragments may have survived just as long, and what better way to test out my new ability then on my own subordinates, if there are any pieces left that is." Baraggan spoke scratching his chin, "If only there were a way to track such a small amount of Reiatsu."

"There is a solution to that problem, as Reiatsu just doesn't leave such objects, just by being in the presence of you or any being with a high amount of Reiatsu will cause such objects to react visibly by drawing out its own latent Reiatsu from there it's an easy process to bring them back." Kyūbi answered with a nonchalant wave of her hand, "Though I must ask, you trying to build an army old geezer."

"I have been away from Hueco Mundo for a while now and I may have to take my throne back by force if necessary, besides Naruto will need bodyguards. I do not know what the reactions of the Shinigami are going to be when they find out I'm still alive not to mention I have an heir who may turn out to be a threat to _Seireitei_."

Kyūbi raised an eyebrow questioningly "Gonna push him to be a conqueror, jiji."

"The thought does have a certain appeal to me…" Baraggan shook his head, "No, I'll just groom him to be a leader, once he is one what he does with his powers is his business."

Baraggan stroked his beard "I will leave for Hueco Mundo as soon as my subordinates are back on their feet."

"Well then let the search begin!" Kyūbi said enthusiastically only to squeal in surprise when Naruto unconsciously wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her to him.

Baraggan laughed "This might actually be fun for a change, in any case let's prepare for the announcement now that's an event you mustn't miss."

* * *

><p>Yo,<p>

Sorry for the late update for this,

Kinda swamped with ideas…well anyway review guys

Seriously read my fics and review


End file.
